I Think I Wanna Marry You?
by Scathach Warrior
Summary: Instead of Will asking Ms. Pillsbury to marry him it's...Quinn to Rachel and Santana to Brittany. Faberry and Brittana.


**I Think I Wanna Marry You?**

**By:****Scathach Warrior **

**AN:**I thought of this while I was in Science class. WEIRD!My first official story,so I hope you enjoy it! :)

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Glee(sadly :() RIB & Fox Co. does.

**Summary:**Instead of Will asking Ms. Pillsbury to marry him it's...Quinn to Rachel and Santana to Brittany. Faberry and Brittana.

I strolled into McKinley High School with a new confidence in my step. The students in the hallway spread like the Red Sea. Even if I wasn't on the Cheerios anymore something about having that HBIC attitude still scared people. Today was the day Santana and I were going to tell the New Directions our secret. Before you jump to conclusions let me take you back to 2 weeks ago when I told Santana my plans for my future with Rachel.

_**One Week Ago**_

"_You're going to what!" Santana had screamed in my face. She was pacing in front of the bed in my room with her arms crossed and muttering curse words in Spanish. At least I thought they were curses since she used such fierce emotion while saying them. I groaned and laid down on the bed. I kept the same blank emotion on my face since I had expected the reaction. It was a lot to take in. I turned my head to my right to see the small velvet box that held the ring sitting up right on my bed forgotten. It has a platinum band with round beautiful diamonds. In the center was a princess-cut diamond. I can't believe I bought it. _

_Just four weeks ago I was sitting in my bed with my Mac laptop sitting in my lap imaging my future with Rachel while looking at engagement rings. I was serious about the situation. Three weeks ago I was talking to my mother about my plans. She was not shocked saying she was expecting it sooner or later. She told me about the trust fund she had set up behind dad's back when I was about two or three knowing that even at that early age I was different and she wanted to be ready. The account over half a million dollars in it. I was shocked when she told me and started crying. It was the first time in a long time that I told her I loved her. Just one week ago I bought the ring and presented it to Rachel's dads for their blessing. After interrogating me on my future plans with their little star,Rachel they said yes. They confided in me that they actually liked me more then Finn and were glad I came along._

_I was knocked out of my thoughts by Santana groaning and throwing her head back eyes closed. She sighed and started taking deep,slow breaths. "This would have been a lot faster had Brit been here."I had muttered under my breath. Santana must of heard me because,she shot me a hard glare. She sat beside me on the bed and said,"Are you really going to do this?"she had asked. I nodded in fear that if I said anything she may attack. I was shocked by her response. " Good because I will need somebody to be with me when I propose to Brit-Brit."I looked at her with eyes wide enough to challenge Ms. Pillsbury. Before I knew it she was handing me a small,velvet box that had previously been in her pocket. I opened it to find a brilliant cut creation dazzling diamond ring. It was beautiful. Before I knew it I was hugging Santana with tears threatening to spill. I heard Santana sniff and just like that we were both crying our eyes out. After we had recovered we both talked and planned out how everything was going to go._

_**Present**_

I was knocked out of my thoughts by Santana. She stood to my side and asked, "Are you ready for this afternoon." "I was born ready."I responded before we both took off in different directions for our homeroom.

**AN2:**Sorry everything in this chapter was rushed but,I wanted to get everything in before I continued. Don't be mad! :)Please review and if the readers demand it I'll continue but,if you don't I won't. So,press that blue button and I sleep easier tonight. Constructive criticism is always welcome!

-Scathach Warrior OUT!


End file.
